Would you like to dance with me?
by Zouza
Summary: Dress up, go to the costume party, and have fun. Simple as that, right..? Not until Sakura Kyoko enters the room, changing her whole life. Rated T because of Kyoko's misguided tongue with the speaking and doing. KyoSaya, & minor MadoHomu & HitomiKyousuke.
1. May I have this dance?

**Authors Note:** I highly recommend you listen to _Sayaka's theme_ on YouTube while reading this. It kind of puts the fic all together.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own PMMM.

* * *

><p>There I stand, right next to the food table, alone. Tsk, Madoka was the one who dragged me into this costume party in the first place! I didn't even want to come here, for I knew I'd see Kyousukeand Hitomi together. I wasn't ready to face them yet, after all what happened. Glancing to the side, I notice them laughing it off as if they were the only two people in this room.<p>

Ignoring the disturbing feeling in the pit of my stomach, I try to find my pink-haired friend. No luck. Where did that annoying transfer student take her? Huffing a bit, I took a cupcake and munched it angrily.

I was kind of impressed of this costume party that was thrown off by Mitakihara Junior High, though it was a bit sudden. Practically the whole school attended to this silly event. Students were dressed as Magical Girls, Knights, Princesses, Creatures, some have even cosplayed from animes and mangas. Other students just wore whatever they found suitable as a "costume". Perhaps I was one of those students.

Madoka had helped me out with this outfit, seeing as the tomboy I am, I tend to have "no sense in fashion", as they proclaim (which I totally disagree with). My outfit currently consists of a blue skirt, with thigh-high white stockings wrapped around with a belt. As for the top part, you could say I'm wearing a blue armoured-sleeveless-top, beneath it, a white-buckled shirt, along with white gloves as the same style of the stockings. Even though Madoka thought that my outfit was perfect and needed no less, I wasn't satisfied with it, so I added a white cape, completing it for myself. Maybe you could label me as a Magical Girl, seeing as I got a couple of compliments saying that.

Noticing a slow dance song coming up, I sighed. Maybe I should leave... Madoka wasn't even accompanying me, so what's the point? If she got mad at me, I'll just apologize later.

When I was about to walk off from the food table, a red head approached me. Great, it was _that_ red head. Sakura Kyoko.

"Want some?" she said, raising the soon-to-be-empty pocky box towards me.

"No thanks." I bluntly replied.

"Okay," she shrugged, "More for me."

I scoffed, the box was already (almost) empty! Preparing to leave before this girl would be anymore more of an ignorance, she opened her mouth again, asking me a question.

"Do you dance?"

"...huh?"

"Do you dance?" she repeated coolly.

Hesitating, I shook my head. I have never danced in my life! I glance to my side yet again... Hitomi was dancing with- "Would you like to dance with me?" she asked, finishing her pocky box and throwing it in the trash.

What..? Is she for real? Staring into her eyes, which seem to have a little hope in them, I politely refuse. I would've made a snarky comment instead like I usually do but I didn't want to make a scene. Plus she looked serious this time (which kind of freaked me out).

"...I've never even danced before."

"Doesn't matter," she promptly said, as she swiftly grabbed my hand and lead me to the dance floor. I stumbled a bit as she dragged me in a somehow calm matter.

"Just follow my lead."

"O-Okay.." blushing at the sudden contact, I lower my head, watching our footsteps. _My_ footsteps to be exact. I didn't want to step on the girl's feet on the first try! She wouldn't let me hear the end of it if I did.

"You don't have to look down y'know. When you dance, just let the music flow through you, and when you do, you'll know how to dance. Just relax." she stated, giving me one of her all-knowing-toothy-smirk.

I nodded, looking up to her. I took notice that we were just about the same height.  
><em><br>One-step, two-step, one-step, two-step..._

Before I knew it, the people around me were as though they have disappeared.

Building up more confidence as we danced, I smiled. I began to move my arms every time we'd take a deep step. She twirls me around, I twirl her around, we both twirl around. Keeping our hands locked together.

We dance as if we were ballerinas. I softly let go if her hands, tip-toeing away. I spin, I twirl, I spread my arm out in a joyful matter.

She pauses from my sudden move, shocked. Her stunned gaze turns into a smile. She joins me, having one arm folded behind her back and other stretched out, following my lead this time.

We dance it out, adding our soft, gentle, swift moves as though we are competing each other. But no, this is no is us, dancing our hearts out as though we've fulfilled our life-long wish. She dances behind my back, I dance behind hers, then forward. My cape flows through the dance floor, as well her red-sleeveless coat.

As I notice a violin adding into the chorus of the song, I dither. However she grabs my hand out of the blue, placing one of them on her shoulder, while the other one stays intertwined with hers. Arms stretched out. Heels tapping on the floor. We move around in circles. She spins me. I twirl her. We let out a soft laugh.

A smirk appears on her face, she grips my waist tightly, lightly lifting me off the ground. She twirls me a bit before she places me back where my feet are supposed to be.

We dance in more passion, affection, and enthusiasm. Noting that the song is coming to an end, we slower our moves.

Now for the ending.

She twirls me for the last time, slightly dipping me down as the last ring of the music stops. A round of applause occur. I take note of the spotlight on us, and the people whom formed a perfect circle around us as well. When did _that _happen..?

I smirked, "Not bad, Kyoko." ignoring the crowd.

"You too, Sayaka, you too." she grinned back.

We grabbed hands and bowed down to the crowd. I've never felt so alive before. I wasn't used to being the center of attention, so I blushed as we walked out while the crowd died down. Madoka came up to me with Homura-chan tagging along behind her. I gaped a bit at the fact Homura had pigtails like Madoka, with the same ribbons.

"Pigtails suit you, Homura-chan." I giggled. Well, they did really suit her!

"Thanks," she murmured, with that ever-so serious face of hers that never changes.

"Kyoko-chan! Since when did you dance?! And you!" her pink eyes trailed towards me, clapping her hands together, "I thought you told me you never danced before..?"

"Heheh… weeeeeeell, I guess it just happened…" I scratched the back of my head nervously, I honestly just went with the flow…

"Weeeell," the red head mimicked me, "I think that was awesome for a first-time dance."

I just crossed my arms, huffing at the mimicking part, though I smiled apologetically at the compliment.

"Oh? So that was your first time dancing?" Mami butted in, drinking from her tea softly.

"Both of you guys were really good~!" Charlotte exclaimed, munching on her cheese. The shirt she seemed to be wearing was very oversized for that little body of hers.

I held up my hands in a suggestive matter, it was really nothing! I honestly didn't even expect a crowd to watch over us while we danced. I thought people would laugh at us.

"Ah! Hitomi-chan! Kyousuke-kun!"

"H-Huh?" _Them? _Out of all people? Really? Coming here right now? Like I said before, I wasn't ready to face them, let alone talk to them. Ever since they got toge-

"You're amazing Sayaka-chan!" the green head said, grabbing my hands, her eyes burning with admiration.

"I didn't even know you danced in the first place," smiled Kyousuke.

I opened my mouth, yet nothing came out. I just blushed stupidly at everybody. "T-Thanks..." my voice cracked. Why was I stuttering? "It's all thanks to K-Kyoko though, I wouldn't have danced in the first place without her asking me."

"Kyoko?" Kyousuke wondered.

"Oh, that's right, Shizuki-san and Kamijou-san haven't met Sakura-san yet." Mami stated.

"Mmm?" the said girl turned around to the crowd, gulping down the free food she was eating, mouth stuffed. I face-palmed. Of course this girl would make a complete fool out of herself in front of new people.

Hitomi bowed down respectfully, like always with every new greeting. "Shizuki Hitomi," she smiled," I believe we're in the same class as well."

"Kamijou Kyousuke," he grinned at her, hands in his pockets.

"Sakura Kyoko," she claimed, "I've heard a lot about you two from Sa-"

"Kyoko!" I hissed, getting uneasy, I really didn't want this conversation to go extensive with these two in the room right now. I think Kyoko became aware of my nervousness, because I wouldn't think she'd have placed her arm around me and excused us from the crowd for nothing. We ended up outside of the school and in the park walking around.

"I don't get why you get nervous in front of those two, they've been dating for a week. You've bound to talk to them sometime." She said, placing her hands behind her head.

"You don't get it..."

"What I'm trying to say here is that you should just move on."

"You don't know how it feels like to have the person you love to not even realize your feelings."

"Actually, I do."

"What?!" Kyoko had a crush!? Since when? "Who is it?"

She paused for a moment, and then shook her head. "Not telling."

"C'mon Kyoko! You already know mine! So you _have _to tell me yours!"

"Fuck off, Sayaka." she answered, opening a pocky box that came out from nowhere. Seriously, it's like she had an endless supply of food. I wasn't taken aback from her reply though since I'm used to her swearing. I huffed in response.

A pause of silence.

"…you have a killer body by the way."

A sudden outburst. Or should I say a sudden compliment? Either way, I was still blushing. "W-What."

She beamed at me, stepping closer, "How about we go and crash into my place?"

I took a step back, "W-What are y-you saying-g?"

"Well, I dunno, you come to my place, we get drunk, and if I'm lucky... we'll have sex." she took another step closer, making me stumble back and fall on the edge of the bench, hence making her tower over me. As she places her hand on one of my shoulders, she gently puts pressure to it as a signal for me to lie down. She crawls on top of me, slamming her hands on each side of my head. She lowers her gaze, darkening her face behind her bangs.

"Sayaka..." she lets out, staring into my eyes intensely, she leans in... just one more inch and our lips would be soon one. I know what's she's about to do. I _know _this scene. I've seen it before... from Hitomi and Kyousuke. I think no more. Only Kyoko is on my mind. My eyes just stare back at her, wondering if she'll do it or not. Why am I not resisting? I don't know. I just look intently at her. I didn't want to remove my gaze from those ever resisting ruby-eyes. I didn't want _her_ gaze onto me to change. I wanted it forever to stay like that. Affection, want, need, only mine; those were the words that screamed out of her eyes.

"I'm sorry." She whispers.

Our lips finally met and I kiss her back with affection, placing my arms around her neck. My heart has never beaten so hard before. I'm sure she heard it. She nibbles my lip, asking for entrance, I agape my mouth a bit as acceptance. She enters her tongue in, deepening the kiss. Our tongues collide with each other, as though they were dancing. I feel the smile on her lips as she lets go, inhaling deeply. What felt like forever lasted only a minute.

"Why... d-did… yo-"

She takes a long, deep breath before answering. "Well, I guess there's no backing out now. Also I'm sorry about kissing you, I just wanted to be able to feel your lips at least once regardless of how you feel about me. I don't regret it. And if you didn't get the hint… then yeah. I like you, stupid."


	2. What now?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own PMMM.

* * *

><p>...I still can't believe Kyoko kissed me like that.<p>

Yes, I am well aware what happened last night and that it wasn't a dream! Though I forgot if I got mad at her since she did that… and I do remember telling her that I'd think about it... and I won't lie, I loved the way she kissed me. I never wanted out lips to part.

But I'm grateful that she didn't kiss me on a school night, since it would've been really awkward at school and I'll probably won't have time to think about it.

It's time to settle things.

First thing first. Parents. I am very sure that my parents won't like the fact that I'd be dating someone from the same gender. Are Kyoko parents cool with it though? Not sure. She never talked to me about her parents, let alone her past.

Me and Kyoko have this weird relationship... it's somewhat rivalry, but at the same time we still manage to hold a very nice conversation with each other. Sometimes I'd come to hate her, sometimes I'd come to tease her. Now that I think about it... I wasn't really sure what type of a relationship we held. It's only been a couple of months since I've met her, so I guess it's reasonable to be in a situation like this.

Secondly, how will we tell everyone? Does she even want everyone to know? Or should we keep this hidden from everyone for a while? I guess I'll probably have to ask Kyoko about this... that is, if I accept the offer of being her girlfriend.

Thirdly, and how the hell can I forget this one (it should've been on the top of the list!), my feelings towards her? I mean… I've never thought of Kyoko in that way before... and she really seemed in love with me. Who would give a person a _french kiss_ without even telling them that they like them in the first place? Usually, people confess, then kiss the person! Not the other way around!

Ugh. Why is this so confusing. Also, what about Kyousuke?! He already has a girlfriend... and it's not like he'll ever be able to love me back…

I went to grab my cell phone to text Kyoko.  
><strong><br>To: Forever Hungry**

_Hey Kyoko, I think I made my decision. Could you give me your address so I can come over?  
><em>  
><strong>- Message sent - <strong>

I hope she'll reply fast, because it's kind of going to get dark soon. Giggling a bit over the contact name I've given her, she finally replied back.  
><strong><br>From: Forever Hungry**

_oh sup Saya. sure i'll give you my address, but its a bit far, k?_

I tossed the phone to the side, trying to keep my cool by munching food. I usually eat food to make myself either happier or just to tell myself to calm down. I looked around my place, it was a mess; wrappers everywhere. Maybe I should clean up a bit since Sayaka is coming...

Nah, too lazy. What I was wearing was reasonable enough, so I didn't have to change. Just some shorts and a tank top. I got up and moved the trash a bit with my feet so I could pick up the beer bottles, didn't want the blue head to freak out...

I grabbed my bow and tied my hair in a bun, but since my hair was so long some strands fell out, kind of making it like a low ponytail. Grabbing the nearest pocky box, I wore my slippers and headed outside.

I knew for sure Sayaka would get lost. She was never good with directions, and she should be here soon...

"What do you want?!"

Woah, what. Where did that voice come from..? It was pretty faint, and it really sounded like Sayaka. I began to pick up my pace a bit. I think the voice came fro-

Oh hell no.

"You fucking pedo!" I snarled, punching him right under the jaw. I don't know what exactly is happening right now, but all I could clarify is that this guy who is hitting on Sayaka, is definitely drunk. That damn bastard.

I turned around to face her, "You okay Sayaka?!" she seemed pretty shocked, but her shocked expression easily turned to an angry one.

"I could've taken care of this myself, thankyouverymuch."

I sighed, she's so full of herself.

"What the hell Sakura!" the drunk man groaned. I turned around to him, how did he know my-"Jesus Christ! _Jack?_ Is that you!?"

"Ugghh... took ya' long enough to recognize me!" Jack grunted, I guess I slammed him a bit too hard on the jaw…

"How many fucking times did I tell you to not drink without someone around! Do you even know who you're fucking hitting on?!" I growled at him, the fucking nerve! And out of all people he decided to hit on Saya- "...errr, Kyoko? You know him?" Sayaka suddenly asked in bewilderment. I took a moment to stare at her; she seemed pretty confused. Well, I guess I can't blame her. She just found out that a drunk pedo who was hitting on her turned out to be a person I knew.

"It's a long story, I'll explain all of it later. Could you just help me drag him along into my apartment?"

"U-Uh… sure..." she murmured.

I placed one of his arms around my shoulders while Sayaka did the same. Thank god my house was near, since Jack was a pretty heavy guy. He groaned some nonsense while I kicked open my apartment's door. I took a short moment to glance at the blue head; she didn't seem too surprised that my house was a mess. We tossed him onto the couch while he groaned some more.

Wow. Can't get anymore weirder than this.

"I'm really sorry about this…" I apologized to her; 'cause really, who ends up getting hit by a drunk man and ends up being a comrade of her friends'?

"It's fine I guess. Just... can we talk outside?"

"Pft. If you think he's hearing us he's really not. You can tell me whatever right here."

"Uh, really? You sure?" I nodded my head in silent while I took some pocky out of my pocket.

"So whadya' wanted to talk about?" I already know why she's here, but I need to say something just to calm my nerves.

"Well... er, you already know what we're _going _to talk about... it's just that... I really don't know if I'll be able to return my feelings the same way as you will be. But I want to give this a try."

I paused. So, wait... that was a _yes?_She really wants to give this a try? I turned to stare at her, "You sure? 'Cause... you kind of know what environment I go through, right? You will be willing to go through this as well? I mean, to be adapting to the environment I live in as well? If you get what I mean."

She let out a small laugh, why the hell was she laughing?! "You actually think I'm worried about that? I already know you're a rebel, Kyoko. All I'm worried about is not being able to fall in love with you and return the feelings."

"Don't worry, I'll make you fall for me." I smirked. To be honest I couldn't be happier. I really didn't expect that answer...

"Haha, you sure about that, Sakura Kyoko?" she grinned.

"Of course I'm sure. Who can resist this face?" we let out a small laugh.

"Well then, mind telling me who's that guy?" she questioned. Ahh, right... I totally forgot he was here... seems like he fell asleep.

"Oh yeah. Him." I let out a nervous chuckle. "He's one of my good friends, also my manager."

"Manager?! For what?"

"For my band."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> lmao yeah guys its been like what? two years? ahaha. i got a review the other day and it kind of sparked me to reread this fic and edit it around a bit. tbh i have noooooooooooooooo idea if ill ever continue this or not but hey... who knows? winter break is coming up soon and i just might. we'll just have to wait and see! thanks a lot for the reviews everyone :)


End file.
